Symptoms of Love
by EchidnaPower
Summary: Another commission story. Ash and Tracey are hit by a Vileplume's Stun Spore, and Misty has to fend for herself in order to find a cure. But once she gets Ash back to health, Ash still feels many of the same symptoms from before. Why is that? AAML, Pokeshipping, the summary is crap, just read it ok?


**Well this commission was already half finished anyway so I decided to stop procrastinating and finish what I started. Koi-wo-eien of deviantART has commissioned me once again to write her a story, this time she asked for something that was related to lovesickness since she loved my Penguinshipping fic so much. I apologize to her ahead of time that this story isn't nearly as long as the other one, but I personally feel I did a good job and with any luck she'll enjoy it. Now since I couldn't think of anything original, I thought of lovesickness...and related it to just plain sickness...and then I thought about the Orange Islands episode, "The Stun Spore Detour", so this fic is somewhat of an episode redux, made in true Pokeshipping style. Well...without further ado...here it is...I own nothing but the story...  
**_

Ash had never felt this way before…and for that matter, neither had Tracey. A rather unfortunate incident involving a Vileplume's "Stun Spore" had left the two males feeling absolutely wretched. At the moment they were both completely paralyzed and couldn't move more than the tiniest bit, and they had been placed on their backs on the small cots in their cabin by Ash's Charizard. The Stun Spore had also left them quite feverish and their stomachs in total disarray. And poor Misty…was helpless to do anything to help other than using her own common sense.

"Misty…I feel awful…" Ash croaked, his eyes fluttering wildly as he tried to look up at the redhead.

"I know Ash, I know…" Misty placed a cloth that had been made wet by Staryu's 'Water Gun' on the young trainer's forehead, "I wish there was something I could do…"

"I'm surprised…that you're not telling me…how stupid and clumsy I am...falling headfirst into a Vileplume's 'Stun Spore'." Ash grumbled, "You'll probably save that for if I get better."

Misty frowned; did Ash really think that she disliked him so much that she had no sympathy for him? Was that how he pictured her? A friendly antagonist at best? She never meant to make Ash think she didn't like him, that couldn't be farther from the truth. The truth was, Misty had gotten a steadily growing crush on him ever since the day she realized just how much he cared for his Pokémon, unlike many of the other trainers she had met previously in her life. But she couldn't let those secret feelings escape. She knew how dense and naïve Ash was about things such as romance, if she were to let on that she liked him any more than just a friend, he might freak out, she might lose him forever. So she argued with him _constantly_, rage and anger was the only thing she could think of that would veil her true feelings from everyone…but right now, with him being so weakened and so vulnerable, she felt no need or desire to argue with him. In fact, she wanted nothing more than to hug him, and tell him that everything would be ok…but she couldn't. She had to keep her true feelings hidden, no matter how badly it hurt. "No Ash, it's not that. I'll admit you probably _could've_ been a _little_ bit more careful, but accidents happen."

"And…and I'm just an accident waiting to happen…right?" Ash asked bitterly.

"Stop that!" Misty hollered, making both Ash and Tracey cringe just from the volume she had used. Misty quieted down a bit when she realized she had hurt the two ill males, "Stop putting words in my mouth Ash! I'm not going to make fun of you; I'm not so cruel that I don't care about what happened. I'm your friend; I want you to keep that in mind when I say this…" Misty was about to take a huge risk…but for what? Would it even make a difference? She decided she had nothing to lose. Misty grabbed Ash's paralyzed hand and started rubbing it gently, "I promise, I will not rest until I've found a cure for both you _and_ Tracey, because that's what friends do for each other."

Ash had been feeling bitter towards the redhead up until now, something in her voice…made him feel secure, and warm in a way that was quite contrary to the way he physically felt. He could _barely_ feel Misty rubbing his hand due to the paralysis, but for some reason, he could feel his insides feeling a bit better. Misty had never acted this way before. She had always been angry, full of rage, argumentative, and just plain nasty to him at times…but this…this was a different Misty, in fact, in his state he wondered if he was hallucinating, and he was actually dreaming and imagining Misty the way he wanted her to act towards him. Well if this was a dream, he didn't wanna wake up to reality, because he knew what the Misty in the real world would be doing. He was perfectly content to stay in his little dream world.

"Misty…" Tracey groaned as loudly as he could.

Misty turned her attention towards Tracey, albeit she didn't want to, since she wanted to keep rubbing Ash's hand. But, she had to keep in mind that she had _two_ patients, not one. She knelt down in front of Tracey and put her ear up to his mouth so he didn't have to strain himself.

"Ash's…Pokédex…cure!" he whispered, before falling asleep from utter exhaustion.

"His Pokédex?" Misty suddenly realized what Tracey wanted, "That's it! I can look up a cure on the Pokédex!" Misty hurried over to Ash and knelt down in front of him, "Ash, where's Dexter? I can look up a cure for you!" Ash tried to sputter out an answer, but like Tracey, he was so exhausted from the illness that he just fell asleep. "Oh great…" Misty grumbled. Suddenly Pikachu scampered over, holding Ash's Pokédex in his mouth, "Pikachu, you're brilliant! Thanks!" Misty made sure to rub the electric mouse's head as reward, and the little yellow rodent responded with a happy "cha". Misty put up the symptoms Ash and Tracey were suffering from: Paralysis, fever, stomach pains. After a few beeping noises, Ash's Pokédex had given Misty the answer she was looking for. "Salveyo Weed!" she exclaimed. She looked over at the sleeping form that was Ash, and leaned over him for a moment. It hurt her to see him suffering so much; it looked as if sleep was of no relief to the poor boy.

Pikachu tilted his head to the side in curiosity, what was she doing to his Pikapi? "Pikachupi?"

Misty hadn't heard Pikachu's small squeak, as she was too busy staring at Ash. "Don't worry Ash," she whispered, "I'll be back with the cure in no time. You just rest now." Purely on impulse, and with her heart beating rapidly, Misty moved in to place a gentle kiss on the feverishly warm cheek of Ash. When she moved back, she couldn't be sure, but she could've sworn that Ash looked more at peace now than he did a moment ago. She didn't have time to ponder it, she had to get going. Misty got up, and then looked down at Pikachu who had his mouth open in astonishment. "Well…a doctor always takes good care of her patients!" she exclaimed in her defense. Unfortunately, Pikachu wasn't as dense as his trainer, but Pikachu knew that confronting Misty now would mean that Ash got his medicine later rather than sooner, so he decided to drop it and just nod. "Hold down the fort Pikachu! I'll be right back with the Salveyo Weed!" Misty took off running, leaving dust and dirt in her wake.

It took a long, painful trip, but Misty did eventually get back with the Salveyo Weed, and she brought a new friend with her as well, a cute little Poliwag that had helped her get the required plant. "I'm back guys!" Misty looked at both her patients, and saw that Tracey had regained consciousness, but Ash was still out like a light.

"Glad you're back." Tracey tried to smile, but he found it too hard, "Cure?" he asked weakly.

"I've got it right here! Don't worry Tracey, you'll be feeling better in no time!" Misty went next to Ash and took a moment to observe him, stroking his hair as she did so, "Hold on Ash, I'll make you better." she whispered tenderly. She removed her hand and consorted Ash's Pokédex as to how to administer the cure. "Alright, pound it up and pour into a cup of water." Misty got up and ran to the cupboards in the hut, and she found a bowl and a spoon and used it to smash the weed up. After a long, tedious session, she decided it looked like what Ash's Pokédex had shown her, and she placed half of the mixture into a cup and poured fresh water into it, "Here Tracey, drink it."

Tracey opened his mouth a slit, as that was all he was able to do, and he allowed Misty to pour the medicinal liquid into his mouth. He almost gagged from how awful and bitter it tasted, but after fighting his gagging reflex for a moment, he managed to swallow the liquid and let it into his system. Almost miraculously, moments after he swallowed it, Tracey began feeling better. "Hey, I think it worked!" Tracey cautiously tried to move his body, and he managed to sit up with no issue, even though his stomach still felt a little weird, "Thanks Misty, I feel a _lot_ better."

"Great!" Misty then turned around and knelt down in front of Ash again, his breathing was still very labored, and her heart ached for him. "Ok Ash, it's your turn." Misty gently shook the black-haired trainer to try and wake him, but Ash wasn't responding.

"Maybe a different approach?" Tracey suggested.

"Like what? I can't just splash him with water or something, that'd be cruel!" Misty replied.

"Well…" Tracey smirked, "Have you ever read the fairy tale of Sleeping Beauty?"

Misty sneered at the artist, "Why don't you go find that Vileplume again?" she snarled.

Tracey put his hands up in self-defense, "Hey, that's fine, then I guess you can just let him suffer."

"I _hate_ when you have a point." Misty growled, but then looked back at Ash. Just the idea of kissing Ash awake made her blush…it wasn't such a big issue when Tracey was asleep too, but now that he was watching, she felt apprehensive about it. "Ok Tracey, and Pikachu too since I _know_ you're there too, I'll do it. But on one condition."

"Sure, name it." Tracey replied.

"You all have to _get out."_ Misty said, "That includes you Poliwag, go and hang out with Tracey and Pikachu for a minute."

"What? You mean I don't get to see the tender moment?" Tracey asked, feigning hurt.

"Out!" Misty got up suddenly and chased the three out of the hut with her mallet, and once they were out the door, she closed it and barred the door. Then she made her way back to Ash, and began to blush even before making a move…could she _really _do this? She always dreamed about it, but it felt unfair…he was unconscious, he had no idea what was about to happen, would he object if he were awake? But on the other hand, his paralysis was keeping her from waking him up with a gentle shake, he couldn't even feel it…and she _definitely _couldn't get him to drink the medicine while he was asleep. "Ash…I…I'm doing this…because I love you." she whispered to herself. Misty bent down and gently placed her lips onto Ash's, and even this one-sided display of affection was enough to make Misty blush furiously…after a few moments, Misty broke the kiss and looked down at Ash hopefully, and sure enough, a few moments later, Ash's eyes fluttered weakly, _"I can't believe that worked."_

Ash woke up from his exhaustion from illness induced slumber, feeling…stranger than usual…as if something wonderful had just happened and he couldn't remember what. He forced his eyes open a slit, and he was able to make out a familiar head of red hair, "Misty?" he rasped.

"I'm here Ash, I'm right here." Misty said softly, her voice slightly unsteady from her one-sided lip-lock with Ash, despite that Ash hadn't actually reciprocated anything; it still made her heart swell to almost overflowing. She began to stroke his hair almost mindlessly, "I have the cure Ash, all you have to do is drink it and you'll feel better, ok?"

"Ok." he replied. Ash tried to move and sit up, but the paralysis was just too strong. "Misty…I can't sit up…"

Misty sighed sadly as the young boy continued his futile attempt to sit up, "Hold on Ash," she got up and sat at the head of Ash's bed, and gently placed his head on her lap, "I'll help you." Misty carefully lifted Ash's head, "Open your mouth." Ash complied and fought to open wide, but all he could manage was a small slit. Misty decided not to wait and simply poured the medicine infused water into Ash's mouth, and she heard a loud gulp as Ash forced the liquid down his throat. Once Ash finished gagging, she slowly placed Ash's head back on her lap, and gently stroked his head, "There you go, you should feel much better in just a couple of minutes." she cooed tenderly.

Sure enough, in a matter of moments, Ash could tell his sense of touch was returning and his motor skills were coming back, but then he noticed what Misty was doing, as now he could actually _feel_ her touch. He had never known Misty to be so caring, so gentle, and thinking about it brought strange feelings to his body. "I…do feel kinda better…" he said hesitantly, "But…"

"But what?" Misty asked curiously.

"I…I-I still feel dizzy kind of…a-and my stomach's…doing flips…and I feel _really _warm still." Ash said, unsure as to what was happening with him.

"Really? That's weird…" Misty stopped stroking Ash's hair, "I'll ask Tracey how _he _feels, maybe it's a temporary side effect of the Salveyo Weed." But when Misty made a move to get up, Ash reacted almost ridiculously fast and grabbed her hand.

"Don't leave!" he said exclaimed too loudly, making him blush out of embarrassment. He lowered his voice to speak again, "Please Mist…don't go, stay here with me…I…I really liked when you…you…well when you were acting the way you were just now! Please, stay here…" he begged.

Misty looked at Ash's expression and felt her heart both swell and crack at the same time, what had happened to Ash? He said he still felt funny, he still had several symptoms of the illness with the exception of the paralysis…but looking at his face, which right now made him look like a little lost Growlithe wanting attention, she decided she would stay there with him. She relinquished a small, coy smile and nodded, as she retook her spot on the head of Ash's bed.

Ash then raised his head almost excitedly, which confused Misty, "Um…I…kinda liked leaning on your leg…is it ok if…I…you know…" he stammered sheepishly.

Misty blushed and nodded somewhat hesitantly, as she shifted over and allowed Ash to rest his head on her leg, "Comfy?" she asked. She meant to sound irritated, but what came out were her true feelings, which was shyness.

"Yeah…um…" Ash paused as he thought about what he was about to request. _"What's going on here?" _he basically had no control, it was as if something was making him do this…and at the same time…it felt right to him, "Could…could you…stroke my hair again…it…really felt good, maybe I'll feel better sooner…"

"Ash I…" Misty was simply in complete and total bewilderment, did the Salveyo Weed do something to Ash's rationality or something? He was asking for all of these out of the ordinary things…and yet…she wanted nothing more than to comply, he was practically asking her to show him love and affection, something she only dreamed she could show to this young boy under normal circumstances, "Ok…" Misty hesitantly reached down and stroked Ash's hair, and after a few moments, it began to feel natural to her, and she smiled as she saw that Ash was clearly enjoying her touch, as his eyes were closed and he had a content smile on his face, _"This must be a dream…please…no one pinch me…"_

"Misty…" Ash spoke up, his voice quiet and soft.

"Yes Ash?" she asked, matching his voice.

"Why do I feel so good, even though I still feel like I'm still sick?" he asked, completely in the dark as to why his body had yet to recover from the effects of the 'Stun Spore'.

"Why don't you tell me your symptoms again?" Misty suggested.

"Well…my stomach…it…it's churning in my body…but…it doesn't really feel _bad_ really…I almost…like it…and…my face…it feels really warm, but I don't feel feverish, just warm…" Ash said.

Misty couldn't believe what she was hearing…Ash's symptoms were sounding less and less like "Stun Spore" induced illness…and more like more like…something she never believed could happen in a million years. "What else?"

"Well…something I just noticed…" Ash placed his hand on his chest, "My heart is beating really fast…and not like it does when I'm running or when I'm in a Pokémon battle…this feels…almost peaceful…"

Misty blushed, it was almost too good to be true…but…what Ash was describing was _definitely _not an illness. "Ash, I'm gonna test something…I want you to close your eyes and relax…and…don't freak out…"

"Um…ok…" Ash complied and closed his eyes.

Misty took a deep breath and tried to gain back some composure, what she was about to do, made her tremble with both nervousness…and excitement. "Ok, here goes." she said. She bent over and gently placed her lips on Ash's forehead, and she quickly retracted them so she could see his reaction, "How do you feel _now?" _ she asked.

Ash was speechless…Misty just…kissed him…she kissed his forehead very sweetly and very softly, and he honestly had no idea what to say, "I…I…" Ash tried to get something significant to come out of his mouth, but then he realized his face was getting even warmer, "My face is hotter now!" he exclaimed in horror, "Oh my gosh Misty, what's wrong with me? I've never felt this way before, am I gonna die?" he panicked.

"No no no no!" she said, trying to calm him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gently nuzzled his face with her cheek, "You're not going to die Ash, you're not even sick." she said, trying to keep her excitement leveled.

"Then…what am I?" Ash asked.

"You're…feeling the symptoms…of love…" Misty smiled down at him tenderly, ecstatic that even if he hadn't given her a verbal confession, his emotions seemed to show that he did feel the same way she did about him.

"Symptoms of love?" Ash pondered this a moment, and then it hit him like a load of bricks…all these weird things he was feeling…they were caused by love? His face wasn't warm because of fever; it was because he was blushing! And his stomach wasn't sick…he just couldn't believe it…but why? What brought these feelings on? "So…what does this mean?" he asked.

"Well…it means you're _in _love, with someone you think is very special." Misty replied.

"_You're _really special to me Misty!" Ash jumped onto his feet and looked at Misty nervously, "Oh man, this is just great!" he crossed his arms and turned around so his back was facing the redhead.

"What? What's wrong?" Misty asked, hurt by Ash's sudden change of attitude.

"If I'm in love with you, then that means our friendship is gonna get all weird and awkward, I don't want that to happen! I don't want you to wind up leaving because of my feelings which I didn't even know I had up until _just now!"_ Ash said angrily.

"Oh Ash…" Misty got up and took ahold of Ash's shoulders and turned him around, smiling down at him, "Our friendship isn't gonna get weird and awkward, if anything it'll get _even better!_" she suddenly got very timid, "After all…I…I feel the same way."

"You…you do?" Ash's face lit up like a Christmas tree at that.

"Yeah Ash, I do." Misty wrapped the trainer into a hug, and after a moment of hesitation as his young mind tried to comprehend what was going on, Ash cuddled up to her and returned the loving embrace.

"Wow…so _this _is what love feels like?" Ash asked, "No wonder Brock always tried so hard, who _wouldn't _want this feeling?"

"I'm just glad you finally realized what love is." Misty replied.

"Yes! I knew it!" a voice shouted.

Ash and Misty both turned their heads towards the front of the hut, and saw Tracey and Pikachu leaning in the window, "What are you doing?" Misty screeched.

"You kicked me out the door, but you forgot there was a window! _Finally _you two admitted your feelings! Looks like the symptoms of love led you _both _to the only thing that could cure you, each other!" Tracey cheered, pumping his fist in victory.

"You heard _everything?" _Ash asked in horror.

"Nah, just enough to know what happened. Hey, no need to be embarrassed, I'm happy for you two!" Tracey replied.

"Oh good, then the first thing we'll do as a couple…" Misty said, "Is beat the snot out of you!"

"Uh oh Pikachu, time for us to go!" Tracey and Pikachu ran off, while Ash and Misty burst out the door to attack.

"Come on Poliwag, we're gonna get them!" Misty took off after Tracey, with Ash closely behind.

"We're a couple now?" Ash asked.

"Well yeah, but that doesn't mean too much stuff has to change, we'll still fight from time to time, but now we'll be able to really enjoy each other's company." Misty replied.

"But what do I do? I dunno how to be a boyfriend!" Ash exclaimed.

"Don't worry Ash, just let the symptoms of love lead you like they led you today, you'll learn. And I'll be right here with you, no matter what." Misty smiled down at Ash, who smiled back, "Now come on, we've got a Pokémon watcher to beat up!"

"Yeah, no one's gonna embarrass me and my new girlfriend!" Ash smiled, as a whole new world of feelings and emotions had opened up to him, and to think it was all because of an accident with a Vileplume. Once the symptoms of the 'Stun Spore' wore off, he was able to truly feel what Misty was able to offer…the symptoms of love.  
_

**A/N: Well I hoped you enjoyed it...oh, and evidently I gave up my new approach I mentioned in my latest update of my top story. Once again, I hope you enjoyed the story you commissioned me for Koi-wo-eien, I did my best...as for the next chapter of AAML: D&P, it shouldn't be quite as long as the last one, but I do have a few things to add before actual episodes start, so bear with me folks...**


End file.
